In recent years, semiconductor light emitting components have gradually replaced the traditional lighting devices. The light emitting diode (LED) has a lot of advantages, such as small volume, quick response time, long service life, not easily attenuated, rigid outer case, vibration-resistant, emitting all kinds of color lights, including invisible light, allowing oriented-design, low voltage, low current, low conversion loss, low thermal radiation, easily mass-producible, environmental friendly, etc.
A conventional LED includes an LED dice encapsulated in a lamp-shaped package. A pair of leads is extended from the LED dice through the package for electrically connecting to external power sources. To use the LED, the pair of leads are separately soldered to a positive conductor and a negative conductor, so that electric current can be supplied to the LED dice via the leads for the LED to emit light. Since the lamp-shaped LED has a relatively large volume, a surface mounted LED having a relatively small volume has been developed in response to the future trend of small-scale packaging and automated production of LEDs.
While the LED has a lot of advantages, it has the disadvantage of insufficient brightness due to its characteristics of low voltage and low current. Generally, to increase the brightness of the LED, a plurality of LEDs are combined or serially connected to form a light set or a light string for use.
As can be seen from the above description, the pair of leads of the conventional semiconductor light emitting component are soldered to conductors. Since it is uneasy to control the soldering quality, the stable connection of the semiconductor light emitting components to the conductors is inevitably affected by a poor lead soldering quality and the semiconductor light emitting components are easily subject to damage and separation under an external force and have relatively low reliability.
Moreover, when a plurality of semiconductor light emitting components is combined or serially connected, the pairs of leads of all the semiconductor light emitting components must be soldered to the conductors one by one. It is very complicated and difficult to do so, and the overall production rate is particularly low when there are a quite large number of semiconductor light emitting components to be soldered.